


If Samuel Morse Wrote Johnlock Smut (In actual words)

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, John Works For Mycroft, M/M, Riding, Rutting, Top John, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://devil-in-a-halo.tumblr.com/post/143493969349/rominatrix</p><p>I saw this and I had to</p><p>If Samuel Morse Wrote Johnlock Smut</p><p>if you don't know Samuel Morse invented Morse Code<br/>This is the version of this story that has actual English words</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Samuel Morse Wrote Johnlock Smut (In actual words)

It all started with Mycroft rolling up in a black car next to the injured limping army vet with blond hair. "John get in the car" Mycroft said with a sigh already knowing that he would. John stopped walking to roll his eyes and turn to get in the car. The inside was grand with all black leather seats and gray flooring. 

"What do you want Mycroft" 

"It's about Sherlock"

"It's always about Sherlock. What do you want?" 

Mycroft proceeded to inform John that he needed to watch Sherlock more closely because he suspected that it would be a danger week. 

"How close do you expect me to get Mycroft?" 

"I want you to move in with him and be his flatmate."

"Flatmates? With Sherlock?" 

"Yes. That won't be a problem will it?"

"Oh of course not"

"Good because you will be meeting him today"

John nodded going silent and looking out the tinted window. He was dropped at the end of a park and was instructed to walk through it. After just a few minutes of walking through the park before he ran into an old friend. After that it wasn't hard for him to worm himself into Sherlock's life. 

Slowly, he stopped replying to Mycroft's requests for him to tell him what Sherlock was up to. John only really contacted Mycroft when he was really worried about Sherlock, when even he himself couldn't do anything to help him. 

"I'm not on anything John!" Sherlock said for the millionth time even though he hated repeating himself. 

"Really Sherlock? I am a doctor you know! I'm not an idiot!" 

"where would you get that idea?" Sherlock asked suddenly startling the army doctor that had been about to start pacing with anger. 

"You've as well as told me that many times Sherlock" 

Now it was Sherlock's turn to look shocked at his friend's words. "You are no idiot John" He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "You're brilliant, and you keep me sane. Well sane enough" He joked fruitlessly. 

"Then what's going on with you? What's wrong?" 

"Everything's wrong! I'm bored!"

"Then we'll find you a case, yeah?" 

"No" He said standing up and heading toward his room through the kitchen. 

"No?" John asked following the tall willowy man up the hall to get an explanation. 

"I think I might be partial to a different kind of physical activity" 

"Oh?" He asked still not understanding where Sherlock was taking this. 

"Don't act stupid John, you know exactly what I want and I know you want it to" His face was completely serious but John could hear the smile in his voice, thick with lust. 

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Now get over here John!" Sherlock fell back onto his bed and spread his legs for John to settle between them. Without any more instructions John settled on top of him and brought their faces close together. He hesitated as he looked between Sherlock's eyes and lips. Sherlock huffed before he pushed himself up enough to reach John's mouth. 

Their lips slotted together softly at first as they got used to each other's touch. John deepened the kiss by slowly opening his mouth to allow in Sherlock's seeking tongue. Sherlock moaned softly when their tongues brushed together. He spread his legs even more letting John getting get even closer. John shifted to start grinding his cock against Sherlock's through all the layers of cloth. 

"John. Clothes. Off. Now." Sherlock said between kisses. He pulled away only long enough to pull off his shirt and pressing back down against Sherlock. Sherlock had shucked off his suit jacket before he had laid down so all he had to do was unbutton his shirt. John beat him to it though and pushed all the buttons through their button holes and pushed the shirt off to the sides to expose Sherlock's bare chest. He ghosted his lips across the other man's collarbone. Further down his chest he rolled his tongue against Sherlock's pert pink nipple. 

He moaned arching his back into John's mouth. "John please" he whimpered pressing his fingertips into the strong muscle of the veterans back. John moved lower mouthing at his navel. 

"Oh Sherlock" John breathed. He undid the taller man's pants to expose his black briefs. He barely bit back his moan before pulling the briefs aside to show Sherlock's erection. 

"John. Clothes. Off." Sherlock repeated shoving at John's trousers. John took the hint and slid off his pants and boxers in one try. He rutted against Sherlock's cock and he groaned and pointed to his bedside table. "Bottom drawer" 

He pulled away long enough to reach the drawer and grab it's contents. A half empty bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. "We don't need those" Sherlock groaned pushing the condoms aside and pulling John back down into a kiss. 

"Sherlock" John chided, he was a doctor after all he knows that protecting yourself is important. 

"I want to feel you John. I want to feel your skin touching mine, your breath on my neck, and your cock in my arse." If anything was going to talk John into it that was it. All thought left his mind as he coated his fingers in lube and rubbed them along Sherlock's opening. He slowly pushed in a single finger that made Sherlock arch of the bed in pleasure. "Oh god, John" 

"If you keep making sounds like that I don't think I'll last much longer" He added a bit more lube before adding a second finger. 

"Fuck!" He moaned pressing down on the fingers inside him. "Come on John. Hurry up!" He gripped John's shoulders as he shoved himself down taking the fingers as deep as they would go. 

"It's okay Sherlock I've got you" He whispered retracting his fingers making the younger man whimper. Lubing up his cock he lined himself up with Sherlock's slick hole. John meant to go slowly but as soon as he had, achingly slowly, gotten a few inches in Sherlock bucked down taking John in the rest of the way into his burning heat. "Oh god" John groaned 

After a moment John found his voice again "You can't do that" He circled his hips pulling out just enough to push back in "You could hurt yourself" 

"You didn't seem to mind" He murmured. Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them over so that he was on top. Leaning down he locked his lips with John's. "Oh John" He breathed into John's neck before attaching his lips there and forming a suction. When John moaned Sherlock began rotating his hips. 

"Sherlock" 

Sherlock began to move up and down trying to hit the proper angle. "OH FUCK" He cried out when he finally got it right "Yes! John!" 

If John was capable of making a single sound he would probably tell Sherlock how beautiful he is. He would comment on the graceful way his neck bends when he throws it back in pleasure. The way his thighs quiver as he strains to move faster. His arms long and lithe braced against John's chest. Hair wild, slick and sticking to his neck. If only he could say any of this out loud to the man above him. 

"John" He whined moving at increasing speeds. 

"God, you look so beautiful" John said running his hands from Sherlock's ribs to his hips to his thighs and back up. With those words Sherlock came across John's chest with a cry of pleasure and desperation. 

Even with his orgasm ricocheting through his body he continued to ride John until he came inside him. "Sherlock" John repeated like a mantra as he held the other man's hips in a tight grip as he thrust upward. 

With a final sigh Sherlock stood to his knees and felt John's newly flaccid cock slide from his thoroughly fucked hole. He slumped down next to John. Taking a deep breath he found John's hand and laced their fingers together. 

John turned his head to look at Sherlock's profile but found that the world's only consulting detective was already looking at him. They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in the middle.


End file.
